


Buffy’s Basketball Practice | Tyrus

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [1]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Basketball practice, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, dating fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Buffy has her first basketball practice, and Tyrus is there, (TJ was uninvited by Buffy but we all know Cyrus invited him)Also, Tyrus acting cute around a bunch of teenage girls.





	Buffy’s Basketball Practice | Tyrus

“When does it start?” Cyrus asked as Buffy straightened her jersey on her body. She was incredibly nervous for her teams first practice. He had no idea why the team would want to play basketball in the first place but it was their choice. 

“Five minutes.” Buffy says, checking her phone. 

“It’ll be fine, Buf.” Cyrus assures his friend, “I’ll be here for moral support!” Me smiles

Suddenly they hear the door swoosh open and both tweens turn to see who has disrupted their conversation.  
They see the blonde boy walk through the doors and smile at Cyrus, Cyrus smiles in return and meets his boyfriend halfway. 

“Underdog,” TJ says, placing his hand inside of Cyrus’ “how’s Buffy doing?” He asked

“Anxiety and fidgeting, as was at the tryouts.” Cyrus told him, pulling TJ and himself back to Buffy. 

“Why is he here?” Buffy asked once she caught sight of their fingers linked together. 

“I invited him for moral support, just like tryouts.”

Buffy just rolled her eyes as they heard the door once again and two girls walked in. 

“Mira and Margot.” Buffy said, checking off the boxes that contained the girls names. “Just grab a ball and warm up a bit.”

They walked over, giggling, and grabbed a ball, practicing one on one. 

“Who else is coming?” Cyrus asked. 

Buffy checked her list, “Amanda, Bee, Lance, Iris, Quinn, and Della.”

Not Cyrus’ Iris, a different Iris in his own grade. However he still wasn’t sure how to react when he heard the name. 

As time passed the rest of the girls filed into the gym and suddenly, Buffy was ready to begin her first practice. 

“We’ll be over here.” Cyrus pointed a thumb over at the bleachers and Buffy dismissed them with the wave of her hand, her eyes focusing on her clipboard to see her drills. 

The two boys walked to the bleachers and sat down

“So,” TJ leaned into his boyfriend “Give me details about all the girls here.”

Cyrus chuckled, “I don’t have any details. I’m not a snooper.”

“But you know that Jonah kid, he must know all those girls.” TJ dragged his finger across the scene of girls, giving that classic cocky/joking smile

“Jonah Beck.” Cyrus corrected “And he’s not like that, he’s not snoopy either.” 

“Whatever, Underdog.” TJ said, wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, Cyrus placed his head in the crook of TJ’s neck. He felt a tingle rush down his spine as little kisses made their way onto his neck and goosebumps took their shape into his skin. 

He wanted to whisper something stupid and relationship-y, like “Baaaabe!” or “I can’t wait to kiss you adorable face!”, TJ had never really been a relationship, therefore he had no clue how to be ‘relationship-y’. 

TJ smiled and turned, putting his leg over the bench so he was completely facing his loving boyfriend. 

“What?” Cyrus asked

TJ leaned his head into Cyrus and placed his lips on top of his. Cyrus was surprised at first but every time TJ kissed Cyrus, he felt like it was the first time. His arms automatically knew where to go, around TJ’s neck. He locked his fingers in the back once they’d circled around and, all in that time, TJ had managed to snake his arms around Cyrus’ waist and pull him closer. Their knees hit each others and TJ let his arms fall from Cyrus’ waist so that he could lift Cyrus’ thighs onto his own. This made Cyrus giggle but keep his attention, and his lips, on TJ. 

Meanwhile while Buffy let the girls go free to play a small round of Knockout. 

She looked to her friend to see what him and his boyfriend were doing only for her eyes to land on the most disgusting sight she’d ever viewed. 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the two, tapping Cyrus’ shoulder. 

“What?!” He asked, scared it would have been one of the other girls and not his sweet Buffy. 

“I thought you were a secret.” She mimicked Cyrus only a few days before. 

He blushed a deep red and looked down at his legs over TJ’s. 

“I won’t tell.” Buffy assured, smiling. 

“Thanks.” TJ said to her, causing the blush on Cyrus’ face to increase in volume and a confused look to cross Buffy’s face. 

She ignored the weird feeling in her stomach of utter surprise and walked back to the girls, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. When she opened her eyes she say the girls staring in the direction of TJ and Cyrus with open mouths. She turned back to see the two kissing once again, it only seemed to be for a few seconds after she’d left. 

She looked back to girls, pointing and smiling deeply, she looked to her friend and his boyfriend, the connection finally registering. 

“Oh, crap!” She murmured under her breath “Hey!” She barked. 

The girls all stopped and looked to her. 

“You’re not going to say a thing about this OK?” She commanded “Keep it to yourselves.”

All the girls nodded simultaneously. 

“OK.” She looked down at her Apple Watch. “Practice over, see you guys on Wednesday.” She smiled

All the girls jogged to the gym doors and left as soon as they could get out. 

Buffy looked back at her friend, still kissing his undeniable love. 

“CYRUS!” She screamed. 

He suddenly pulled from TJ in utter fright. 

Buffy gave him the death glare. 

“Sorry, Buffy.” He apologized ever so innocently.  
Cyrus pulled his legs off of TJ’s and TJ got up, walking to the bottom step and stopping. Cyrus suddenly jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck, his legs wrapping around TJ’s waist. 

“You don’t have a permit to be this cute!” Buffy complained, making both boys laugh as TJ began to saunter over to Buffy and smiled at her.


End file.
